Difficult times, difficult choices
by mayo297
Summary: Another one-shot about Bobbi and Clint. Again a little AU and no history of Bobbi and Hunter. Written for All'roundCowgirl. ( I wanted to write another one with them anyway, but it is thanks to her that it didn't take me weeks or months. So, thank you, girl, this one's for you :-)


When Clint had agreed to help Phil with one mission, it was simple. Just support the team from a vantage point and watch their backs. It was a cake walk. Then he stayed on Phil's new base and Bobbi came back from her undercover mission inside Hydra. And things were great. And now this had to happen.

Two SHIELDs. Like being taken out from the inside by Hydra wasn't enough. Now they were fighting their own.

When Bobbi had explained her reasons of working for Gonzales to him, Clint had to admit and even told her she had some valid points, but she still stabbed the team in the back.

 _Flashback to what happened_

Bobbi and Clint stood opposite each other in the dimly lit corridor in the Playground aiming guns at one another, fully aware that the other wouldn't pull the trigger. Even if it was just an ICER.

"You know I can't let you leave with that, Bobbi." Clint said and briefly looked at Fury's toolbox in her left hand.

"Clint, Phil is repeating Fury's mistakes. Look what's happened. The city, Tripp. And Ward escaped. We have to rebuild SHIELD the right way." She told him.

"And how do you know Gonzales won't make those mistakes?" He asked.

Bobbi didn't answer.

"And also, how could you do this? To the team? To me? You lied to all of us."

"I did. And I'm really sorry for that. But I had to." Bobbi said and had to clench her jaw, to stop her emotions from going wild. She felt awful for doing this. The rest of the team she could handle, but lying to Clint was something else. She'd never done it before and it made her sick, because it wasn't an innocent little lie. It was a big one. Huge, to be fair.

There was loud noice coming from somewhere behind Clint. The rest of the team were cathing up.

"I don't have any more time, sport."

"No you don't."

"You can still come with me. You said yourself that I had some good points. You were a SHIELD agent once."

"Not an agent anymore, Birdie. Just an Avenger. And you could be one, as well."

"There she is!"

"Don't let her get away!"

All these screams came from May, Coulson and the rest of the team, but Bobbi jumped through a window and made her getaway, leaving Clint standing there with his right hand still raised and the ICER pointed at the spot where Bobbi had just been.

Phil came to him.

"I couldn't do it, Phil. I couldn't shoot her. Not even with an ICER. She's got Fury's tool box. I'm sorry."

"Well, I should have been here to back you up. Don't beat yourself up, Clint. We'll get it back." Phil said, but knew all too well that Fury's tool box wasn't what bothered Clint. It was Bobbi.

 _End of flashback_

Clint let out a sigh. He was sitting on a bed in a motel room with a cup of whiskey in his hand. He thought that his standoff with Bobbi could've gone better. Somewhere deep down he'd hoped she would choose to leave SHIELD behind and become an Avenger.

He set the cup down when he heard something from the hall. Somebody was in his room.

 _So this is how real SHIELD does their recruiting?_ he thought and grabbed his gun from the nighstand.

He took aim at the dark opening in the wall separating the bedroom from the hall.

"I know you're there. You might as well come out now. No one has to get hurt."

"I would hope so, sport." came the reply from the dark.

"Bobbi?" Clint asked, not believing.

It sure was her. The beautiful blonde hair, that georgous face and those piercing eyes.

"You here to try and recruit me again?"

She shook her head no and dropped a black duffle bag on the ground.

"What's in there? Some cash to bribe me and get me off your case?" Clint joked.

"No. It's my stuff. I'm staying. I thought about what you said and I can't stand it anymore. Two SHIELDs going at each other's throats and I'm standing in the middle of it. I had to choose a side and I did. Yours. I wanna be at your side. No more SHIELD and join The Avengers."

Clint just stood there.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." she said and came closer to him. "And as far as SHIELD is concerned..."

Clint closed the distance between them.

"We'll knock some sense into them, don't worry." he said.

Bobbi just smiled.

Clint took her face gently into his hands and kissed her.

 _Guess it didn't end that badly._ He thought.


End file.
